Kingdom of Uraya
The Kingdom of Uraya (Japanese: , Invidia Retsu ōkoku, lit. The violent Kingdom of Invidia) is a Nation in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is a force that rules from within the Titan Uraya. The capital is Fonsa Myma and Queen Raqura reigns over the nation. The Urayans deeply respect nature and have advanced biotechnology. A vast cave spreads throughout Uraya's body, and faint sunlight fills the place from the back of the Titan during the day. At night, plant life emits pink and orange light, creating a beautiful shimmery scenery. __TOC__ Story The Kingdom of Uraya was once governed by nine noble houses, the most affluent being the Duchies of Envia and Selosia. The leader of Envia, a man names Hannes, died of mysterious circumstances. His eldest son, Giani, took over the Duchy, but he died of illness shortly afterward. Philip, Giani's younger brother, died of illness before he could claim the throne. The Duchy of Envia fell from power, and the Duchy of Selosia united the remaining six houses and formed the modern Kingdom of Uraya. Rumors state that Hannes had a child with a Gormotti woman and that his true descendants may be living in Gormott. During the Aegis War, Addam was knighted as Mythra's Driver at the Olethro Playhouse. He then formed a militia in Uraya before leaving to better grasp Mythra's power. The Kingdom of Uraya eventually took control of Addam's militia and sends them off to Aletta. Around the time of the Aegis's reawakening, Uraya and Mor Ardain are at the brink of war. Salvaging for weapons grows in demand, though Rex refuses to partake in it. Rex and the others find themselves traveling through Uraya after narrowly avoiding a confrontation with Ophion. Here, they meet Vandham, the leader of the Garfont Mercenaries. Vandham takes them to the capital, Fonsa Myma, where his old friend Cole resides. Vandham hopes Cole can help Rex on his quest to get to Elysium. The rising tensions lead to the Kingdom of Uraya issuing rations; some soldiers are seen forcibly taking food from civilians. Many warships are seen docked in Fonsa Myma. The group battles Malos and Akhos at the Olethro Playhouse, where Vandham is killed and Mythra reawakens. It is later revealed that Uraya and Mor Ardain both have troops stationed in Temperantia. Jin, the leader of Torna, hijacks one of Mor Ardain's Judicium Titan Weapons and attacks Urayan forces in the area. The rampaging Titan Weapon continues to attack Urayan forces until Rex and company shut it down. Indol intervenes in Temperantia before war breaks out, and a cease-fire is declared. At the Ruler's Congress, Queen Raqura receives word that Mor Ardain did not issue the attack, and that it was the work of Torna. The treaty signed at the Congress state that Mor Ardain had to halt all military developments in Temperantia and Uraya would gain surveying rights in the area. Later, Uraya is forcibly summoned by Amalthus to attack the World Tree and prevent Torna from reaching Elysium. Under Amalthus, the Urayan Titan releases large blasts of ether at the Tree. Amalthus loses control over Uraya when Rex and Mythra use Siren's power to destroy Indol's amplification towers. Before he disappears, the Architect gives the Titans, including Uraya, new orders to merge with a new landmass outside of Alrest. Landmarks and Locations Garfont Village Landmarks * Garfont Town Gate * Garfont Rear Gate * Mercenary HQ Locations * Shrine of Light * Shrine of Journeys * Training Ground * Plaza of Reprieve * Waypoint Market * Shrine of Offering * Fusty Fungus Caves * Old Valantia Fonsa Myma Landmarks * Fonsa Myma Gate * Mymoma Playhouse * Holy Gate of Fontana * Fonsa Myma Port Locations * Gwenith Paddies * Gwendle Repair Dock * Torika Alley * Entertainment District * Commercial District * Uraya Merc Barracks * Sevind Palace Plaza * Royal Guard Barracks * Blossomshade Cliff Head Landmarks * Greatmaw Rapids * Gullet Pass * Cataracts of Rujah * Sternum Arch * Soulcrown Summit Secret Areas * Dragon's Whiskers Locations * Windpipe Deeps * Acid Gullet * Jebbas Cavern * Dragon's Stomach * Cleansing Spring * Jebbas Outlook * Lake Varna * Great Blowhole Stomach Landmarks * Cobalt Cliffs * Eight-Rock Skip * Yurna the Elderwood * Tardy Gate * Stone Gate Ruins * Ruins of Fountain Park * Crown of Sanctuary Secret Areas * Raqura Aquagardens Locations * Farlaine Wells * Bluestep Ditch * Farlaine Central Pools * Minnet Terrace * Old Quarry * Pelza's Sluice * Loska's Gap * Drillbore Bridge * Wyrmtears * Badfella's Cave Fort * Fonsa Myma Waters * Funnystone Highway * Coralline Sanctum * Old Pilgrim's Road * Land of the Beaten Olethro Ruins Landmarks * Olethro Playhouse Locations * Great Stairway * Olethro Ruins NPCs * Abdel * Alban * Alicia * Allain * Aurelia (DLC) * Baltro * Battle Observer (DLC) * Beemer * Bennett * Bix * Borella * Brabe * Cabott * Celtie * Chulev (DLC) * Cmin * Cybine * Daffydd * Damida * Darryth * Deetta * Dellin * Dianna * Digidigi * Dobran * Doghant * Domko * Dororo * Draco * Durro * Epplid * Errol * Eslan * Favyola * Gamri * Garddi * Genedd * Geross * Gheena * Gillick * Girdys * Girogi * Gronya * Guldon * Guztin * Gvido * Hamlish * Havard * Hototo * Indoline Warrior Monk (DLC) * Iona * Isalle * Jaggra * Jammie * Jankie * Jeline * Jelved * Jennifora * Juddit * Jugger * Julion * Karundle * Kathira * Kikina * Konakona (DLC) * Lacies * Lavvade * Little Jacko * Maqqa * Marat * Marshy * Maryn * Matharie * Matteo (DLC) * Menda * Merve * Mimaira * Mulba * Naddie * Neb * Nessa * Nicc * Noelle * Olivio * Osqo * Packle * Pilolo * Popoh * Popono * Quiqui * Ragi * Raloo * Randha * Raqura * Reez * Remmiq * Renle * Rhidluk * Rhoyna * Rhuban * Ruvie * Rvano * Seesaw (DLC) * Shaun * Smaghi * Solala * Tannith * Tanini * Tatan * Teetee * Terry * Tilde * Tolulu * Uboon * Urbel * Vaio * Valleria * Vandham * Vanny * Vasq * Vee * Veero * Vestro * Vladdy * Volette * Vonny * Yew * Zengrid * Zuo Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Amari Vang * Archer Igna * Bobbile Brog * Boss Igna * Breed Egg * Burrig Parisax * Cobalt Krabble * Dalya Armu * Dayvol Symbol * Doryu Riik * Duel Igna * Faros Igna * Femni Nest * Flanck Lysaat * Gazzam Igna * Gottarm Driver * Graze Ellook * Gronta Gyanna * Illumi Skeeter * Karlin Skwaror * King Piranhax * Krim Crustip * Leap Pippito * Limdo Flamii * Mailoo Garaffa * Manda Moramora * Martz Parisax * Massido Ardun * Melz Runner * Menes Driver * Mordow Blant * Nairoo Bunnit * Nefto Lizard * Nomad Rhinon * Nuruba Upa * Peri Puffot * Poison Brog * Pride Driver * Prom Piranhax * Pugli Grady * Razor Scout * Rebra Flamii * Rebul Krabble * Rip Volff * Rivarl Lexos * River Bunnit * Shralk Igna * Shungle Igna * Sloth Driver * Smart Aligo * Snide Igna * Spike Urchon * Sprack Parisax * Strom Gyanna * Sugar Wisp * Telen Igna * Tomlok Anlood * Wall Igna * Water Hiln * Whispering Igna * Wrath Driver * Young Volff * Zike Ansel Quest Exclusive Enemies * Ambushing Flamii * Angry Durro * Exacting Vorden * Ganaf Driver * Herridot Laia * Indoline Skeem (DLC) * Invading Spike Urchon * Jaggra * Krug Driver * Laplas Driver * Lavian Driver * Lazy Parisax * Maanus Driver * Maasti Igna * Magno Blant * Mediator Theory * Mount Driver * Naola Crustip * Narb Driver * Odur Igna * Punishing Flamii * Rood Igna * Spotted Parisax * Tronk Aligo * Vanny Unique Monsters * Azure Reginald * Beast-Hunter William * Cunning Saggie * Demon King Gilbert * Howitzer Leon * Implacable Dylan * Martial Kamron * Soothsayer Gerald * Vampire Bride Marion * Walker Trap Bosses * Akhos * Elder Arachno * Malos * Rampaging Ardun * Vandham * Violent Driver * Yew * Zeke * Zuo Quest Exclusive Bosses * Angry Rvano * Avarr Driver * Dobus Ansel * Ferocious Jugger * Firan Driver * Mistaken Erebos * Mysterious Driver * Torst Driver * Whirlwind Yew * Lightning Zuo Etymology Both the Japanese and English names allude to one of the seven deadly sins, envy. The Japanese name comes the Latin word, whereas the English is derived from a kun'yomi reading of the kanji , uraya, as part of the verb (urayamu, "to envy") or the adjective (urayamashii, "envious"). Gallery Uraya-mercenary-flag.png KingdomofUraya.png|The emblem of the Kingdom of Uraya XC2-uraya-screen-1.jpg XC2-uraya-screen-2.jpg XC2-uraya-screen-3.jpg XC2-uraya-screen-4.jpg XC2-uraya-screen-5.jpg XC2-uraya-screen-6.jpg XC2-uraya-hero.jpg XC2-Uraya-artwork.png XC2-Uraya.jpg XC2-Uraya-2.jpg XC2-Kingdom-of-Uraya.png XC2 Chapter 3 Title Screen.png|The Kingdom of Uraya seen in Chapter 3's title screen Category:XC2 Locations Category:XC2 Nations Category:Kingdom of Uraya